


Imbalanced

by yeshatter



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshatter/pseuds/yeshatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post TFA, This fic is about Rey's mental struggles while dealing with the capture of Kylo Ren and the trouble he brings along<br/>And maybe some stormpilot :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever published fanfic.. so I'm so so sorry if it is totally subpar c:  
> Feedback is welcomed!  
> I'm taking this off of Star Wars Episode 8 but ignoring the last few minutes/ chapters of it. i.e. When Rey and the droids go and give Luke his lightsaber back.  
> I just felt like it didn't give me much to work with :^)  
> I feel like the chapters will be edited alot, since Im not exactly happy with them,, but I might leave them because that's not to fair to the reader.  
> I also really suck at uploading new chapters, I'm going to to try and get better at that..
> 
> Happy reading!

 

 

Water running hot, scalding, or as close as she could take it, rained down onto the shower floor, before Rey stepped in and let it spill down on her sore body.

 

This was the only time she could be alone, the only time she could be allowed to feel something good, warmth and solitude. She could get away from a long day, a day with violence, ambushes, and bloodshed and forget it even existed. Living on Jakku was tough, but the change of pace on D’Qar was troublesome. Adaptation was not the problem, _he_ was the problem.

Having the thought that the man that attacked her a few months prior was stuck in a cell, a hand full of floors down from her, was spine chilling.

 

It was a few days ago, almost everyone on the base was amassed to try and get a glimpse of the being that caused them so much pain and horror. The man was accompanied off of a fighter, after a few med trucks left the area, carrying a few battered bodies on them. They traveled through the grounds, causing everyone available to stop what they were doing and give him an audience.

 

The way he looked, tall, strong, able, if it wasn't for the restraints on his hands and feet, and the fact that he had about a dozen armed men surrounding him you'd think that he still had the upper hand. Despite the yelled slurs and general negativity, he was strong. But there was a difference, he seemed distant, absent in his own mind. The man infront of everyone was not the man that killed his own father, he was not the man that attacked her, he was not the monster that eradicated an entire society.

 

He was quiet and calm. Without the iconic helmet on, he seemed naked, exposed, like a part of him was peeled away and he actually seemed like a human being.

 

At the time no one knew of the expected arrival, besides Leia, a handful of elites, and Poe, since his squad led the mission. Rey stood in between Finn and Leia as they watched. Poe led a few yards ahead of the group as he met up with the two before handing the General her son’s mask.

 

Leia hesitantly took it, studying it, its curves, bumps, and scratches. Besides distantly seeing him, this was the first thing in decades that she could associate her son with and it pained her. Seconds crawled out before he passed them. And then, he saw her. Time seemed to stop. Rey couldn’t move, but everything in her body was telling her to.

 

‘Get out’ was all that was the only thing in her mind.

 

“You.”

 

His body moved toward her with a struggle, full of anger. He knew her, he remembered what happened, what she did, what she saw.

But this action caused his guards to do their job, holding their guns toward him, Finn also took his blaster out in defense, there was a clear scuffle between them and the man.

 

At that point Poe chaperoned them away from the action, he knew Leia didn’t need to see it, and they needed to talk about what they would do with her son.

Rey turned her head before being rushed out, with the sounds of the altercation echoing behind.

 

Before the previously occupied gap was filled with people she saw a blur of the man fall to the ground, unconscious, fallen near a handful of bodies, somehow, being freed from his restraints.

 


	2. Force User

Rey numbed the embedded thoughts out of her mind for the time being, in the hopes she could continue with her ‘quiet time.’ But ignored or not, she could still feel his presence smothering her. She quickly finished her shower, maybe being by herself was not the answer.

 

After drying off, dressing and trying to look slightly more presentable than before, she attempted to leave her room before being seized by Finn.

 

“The General wants to see you about-”

 

“I know.”

 

The less talking they did concerning _him_ , the better. Finn gave an attempt at artless small talk, it's not like she didn’t want to talk to him. He’s the person that she was going to seek out for consolation on the matter. But now _he_ was the only thing on her mind. Again like a plague.

 

The walk was awfully fast, as they reached the opening of the meeting area, they came upon an argumentative cluster of higher ups. As they squeezed through, Leia was found in the middle of the mess, her face lighting up as she saw the duo.

 

Chewbacca growled causing a swift silence.

“Calm down, everyone.” She said, voice firm, as it began to quiet down and clear voices arose.

 

“We can not keep him here.”

 

“It’s not safe.”

 

“Who’s idea was this?”

 

“It was my idea.” Poe entered the space and stood next to Finn, giving him a little bump on the side with this elbow, and smiled at them both, before continuing.

 

“A few days ago, my squad and I got a notice that there was a First Order vessel in our system. We planned to seize the ship and take any information we could find. The thing is, when we got there, we found more than just stormtroopers. Now, we had no idea he was on there. But it’s not like we could just leave him, even if we wanted too.” He swallowed and looked to Leia. “So we cut communication from their ships radio and we took him with us. But he didn’t talk at all, he just went willingly, that is until we sent word home to the general. When he heard your voice.” He directed to Leia

 

Leia nodded her head. “Thank you, Commander.”

The room was the complete opposite from when it was just a few minutes ago. You could hear a pin drop, then even the reverberations after that. Rey furrowed her brow. ‘Why would he come so quietly.’ She thought. ‘What did he want.'

 

“So what do we do with him?” Finn asked the public.

 

“Interrogation!”

 

“We torture him!”

 

“General Organa, what do we do?”

 

Frankly, Leia didn’t know what to do. This was her son, her Ben. But he was also the man, the murderer, the feared leader. He was responsible for killing so many dear to her.

 

“I will talk to him.” She answered a sudden disapproval arose from the group. Leia ignored it as she talked.

 

“Poe, take Finn, I want you to get a handful of fighters down to the basement of the strategy building. Rey, come with me.” With a nod, the two left, and Rey followed Leia down the hall of the stuffy building, they went to the nearest elevator and as Leia clicked a button she began to speak.

 

“Rey, I know you aren’t comfortable with the thought of this. Truthfully, neither am I. But I need you, I need you to be in there with me.”

 

The door opened and they both stepped in.

 

“You have the force. You are closer to Ben than I ever will be.”

 


	3. Humiliation

Rey looked down and scanned the grit in the tiled floor as she pondered what to say. She didn’t ask for her connection with the force. Nor did she know what would happen if she did go into his mind.

Before she could speak the door opened and they led down the long corridor.

The strangely convenient thing about the base, is that there are passages connecting almost all of the buildings together. This way would be the most efficient to his cell, the heart of the catacombs. 

They met up with the others, a dead silence arose as they all waited for Leia to speak.

“I know that it has been a stressful few days and I haven't given you a lot of information but, thank you for staying by my side and agreeing to meet down here. After this door opens I don’t want there to be any hostility towards him.”

She paused, everyone's minds were on something, Poe was thinking about his fallen men to that monster, Finn was recalling the fight on Starkiller Base and Rey was focusing on the feeling radiating from the other side of the door.

It was cold, she knew it was him. But it wasn’t the same feeling that she got when they were alone, when he was prying into her mind. It felt-

“...Rey, dear?” She lost her track of thought, as she realized the General was speaking the entire time. “Are you ready?”

Rey swallowed, and took a breath mentally steadying herself and nodded. Leia looked at the guard next to the door, and she handed her a key card.

Rey felt her heart pound in her chest as she watched the General open the door into the room, she walked in behind her. Following, she noticed the lights flickering, almost if they were reflecting the feeling that she got from the other side.

As they walked in filling the room, Rey saw the back of the tilted device, similar to the very one that she was bound to before.

As they walked around, everyone could see the constrained man, it was humiliating, it was like they were at the zoo. Seeing him in front of her looked so strange, like he was an endangered animal, out of his element.

The man watched as his audience came into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay im so sorry for the late chapter!!, its been like four months.. not like anyone was counting. Does the reylo fandom still exist? lol
> 
> Anyways thanks for the Kudos! Its really the reason why I even considered to add chapter 3 I actually wrote 4 and 5 tonight also. (i may or may not be uploading those also) but im kinda stumped on chap. 6 so it might be a lil bit till i figure all that mess out. c:


	4. Hurt

How did they get him here? Seeing the man, it was stupefying, it was almost as if he was staying here by his own will. He looked like he could get up and leave at his leisure. Why?

Rey looked him over, studying him and his features. His hair in a mess over his forehead, her brow twitched as she mentally traced over the fresh scar through his brows and down the side of his face, did she really do that to him? His face was covered in scabs from the conflict when he first arrived, reminding her, he was still human after all.

She almost wanted to embrace him.

Why was she thinking that? Why would she want to care for him?

‘I’m sorry’ she thought, regardless of her mixed feelings. Then the mental image of her beating him down in the cold flashed through her mind. She wanted to kill him, she _still_ wants to kill him.

“You still want to kill me?” He asked astounded, speaking first, catching everyone off guard. No one noticed until now that he was looking right at Rey, she grit her teeth. As if that was still a valid question.

“Get out of my head!” She hissed at him, the General grabbed her arm before she could step any closer to him.

“Put it aside Rey. Ben, tell us why you were in our system, what were you going to do.”

Kylo Ren’s eyes darted to meet Leia’s, “Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish like his father, so I destroyed the both of them.” He said the malicious statement as if it meant nothing, causing everyone to recall his treacherous ways.

Even though he was the one chained down, he already seemed to take control. Rey looked toward Leia, it was like the life had been drained from her. The reminder of everything that happened rushed back to her and she couldn’t do it.

Leia left as Rey followed her out. Leaving the sound of Poe going off at Ren.

“General! General wait!” Leia slowed her pace, allowing Rey to catch up to her, silent.

“Rey, I can’t do this, not now.” Rey was perplexed, this was a woman who could stare death in the face and laugh. She understood and pulled her into a hug. After letting go, Leia gave her the key card then left, allowing Rey to decide what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the almost direct quote from the movie.. I mean i just felt like it needed to be there ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ and depending on how much I'm going to be writing I should prob. stop posting once a dayy.
> 
> But again thanks alot for the kudos! 
> 
> ps. im sorry that the chapters are getting so short idk why im doing that it doesnt seem super fair sry.


	5. Stubborn

Rey slowly walked back to the cell trying to process what to do, she didn’t know, nor could she seek any consolation in the matter as of right now, this was her job, she had to do this.

When she opened the door she was met by Finn.

“He’s not talking. Poe wants to get violent, I can see it in his face.” Rey silently nodded, and walked back around to face him.

“What were you doing in our system?” Poe yelled.

“The First Order will not comply with the rebel forces and scavenger scum." He looked directly at Finn. "Or traitors.”

“Do you like it here FN-2187?” 

Finn balled a fist.

“Answer the question.” Poe spat.

“The Supreme Leader knows where I am, I will be found.” That may or may not be a lie, he did not know if the Emperor even cared where he was, he messed up once, with the scavenger.

“I suggest you worry about the arrival of the First Order, give up.”

The night went on like that, with asked questions they got statements deterring them from their original mission, mentally beating them all down. Soon they decided to call it a night, Rey followed behind Finn who ended up dragging Poe out in fear of it getting physical.

“What do we do?” Finn asked, “He’s not going to answer anything we ask him. And what if they do know where he is?”

“I have my squad out, and we have people on com, if they know, we’ll know.” Poe answered reassuringly. “We should try and get some rest, working with no sleep won’t help anyone.”

In agreeance they decided to part ways, the boys left down the corridor of the lower level and Rey left the same way she came. She was too tired to think, and it’s not like she wanted to.

After she got back to her room she went straight to bed.


	6. Sleepwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn doesn't like this. Poe doesn't like this. Rey does something stupid.

Poe and Finn retraced their steps down the maze of the building. The thought of that monster being on on the same planet, no system, no universe, as them pissed Finn off.

 

“After everything he’s done, he’s here, and he’s still pulling the same mind games. It’s like he just walked in here, and now he’s trying to run the place.” Finn scoffed slowing his pace.

 

“He didn’t just, ‘walk in here’ Finn, you know we did more than that.” Poe grabbed the cauterized wound on the side of his arm.

 

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just, he won’t talk and seeing you mad makes me mad.” He paused, looking at the other. “I don’t want you to go back in there, for a little while. He’s getting to you, I’ve never seen you angry like that, Poe.”

 

The pilot pursed his lips at the statement. “I know, I’m sorry. But I have to go back. First, General Organa, then me? If I stop coming back he’ll think he’s won and after what he did to the Republic, I can’t. I can’t give him that Finn, you have to understand.”

 

“Just for tomorrow. You still need to rest. Rey and I will try and get the general to come down, if not I’ll get the Wookie. Please, for me?” 

 

He let out a sigh, “I’ll think about it.” Poe, took the others hand and walked them both back to their room.

 

\----------

 

The moment Rey got back to her room she made a fluid motion of talking most of her clothing off, and then flopping into her bed. Getting to sleep was troubling. She couldn’t get the last few hours out of her head.

 

“You still want to kill me?”

“Of course I want to kill you.” She scoffed. If he’d just cooperate, it wouldn’t have to be like this, she eventually drifted to sleep. 

 

\----------

“Rey.”

 

“Come to me, Rey. Let me show you the true ways of the force.”

 

Rey woke up out of breath, and in a cold sweat. 

 

For another night she experienced one of those strange dreams, like the vision she got at Maz’s, it all started when he came. All she could feel was pain. Her eyes quickly adapted. The room was dark but a sliver of light from the door filled it well enough to see it bounce off of a chrome lined helmet attached to a dark cloaked figure. The girl jolted up and darted to a bedside lamp, flicking it, he was gone. Feeling like she was to throw up, Rey quickly darted to the bathroom toilet crouching over it, but all she did was cry. Tears rolling hot on her cheeks, she plopped herself down onto the cold linoleum and gripped at the fabric of her shirt. Now she knew the source of this stress.

 

“No. He can’t do this.”

 

Minutes crawled by as Rey tried to reestablish herself sorting through what she should do next. She can’t let him do this to her, if only she could get some training, then all of this would stop. It’s like she’s allowing him to do this, if he can, so can she. She’s done it before.

 

But how? She doesn’t even know what she’s capable of nor does she know how to control what she can. Rey got up grabbed the key card, then left her room, sitting there isn’t going to do anything for her. 

 

The walk to the other side of the camp went faster than usual, it was late, just past two in the morning, no one would know she was gone. The closer she got, the stronger she could sense him. This energy, it was like the feeling was pulsating, radiating off of him, it was too familiar.

 

When she got down to the floor, the hallway was empty, there were no guards, though she didn’t notice. Barefoot and silent, Rey trekked down the hall until she got to the door. The large room was dark, opening it allowed the light from the outside to swallow it up whole, destroying it. But once the room was exposed, the feeling she got was gone, and so was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow Its been a week?? since I last posted eh, I hope no one was counting on a quick-ish update c:  
> I'm going to start posting links to these on my tumblr.. so I you wanna find me on there I'm the-second-order.tumblr.com!  
> I also take prompts, so if you want a lil something written by me don't hesitate to ask ^^


	7. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to change.

Rey didn’t know what to do. How did he get out?

The same way she did before. Now the roles were reversed. Then she realized, she was alone. 

 

Peering back around she was unexpectedly met with the cloaked man. Rey had nothing to defend herself with. A strong feeling of helplessness and dread overwhelmed her. The man approached her, studying her. 

 

“You’re afraid, and you have no one to help you.” She was frozen in her tracks like their first encounter with each other. 

 

“You, are going to come with me, and you aren’t going to make a noise.” He wasn’t going to put her to sleep like before. He was going to let her walk out of there. As if she had a choice. The Commander led out of the room and down the hallway.

 

What did he want? Where were they going? Rey didn’t know why she was doing this, but she couldn't think of any means of escape, her mind went blank. He took them out of the building through a hangar. Once outside they were greeted by a blinding light from the sky, landing down onto an open area, creating a storm of dust. It was a ship. His ship.

 

While walking towards the vessel a large door opened, allowing a large caped stormtrooper to walk out. 

 

“Sir, we apologize for the delay.” The woman affirmed.

 

“I have what I needed.” Ren spoke and walked past the other woman. Before Rey could even think about moving, her world went dark.

 

\----------

 

“Poe! What happened?” The General yelled as she marched across the courtyard through the clusters of chatter, oblivious of the current situation. The man stammered at a loss for words, and swollen eyes. “They- they took out the entire squadron, I- It happened last night. He’s gone Leia, he took Rey.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IM SORRY ITS BEEN LIKE TWO MONTHS
> 
> okay maybe its only been one but still I'm sorry for the late update! Alot has been going on in my life at the moment but I feel like I've been getting back in the swing of things (Have you noticed how many times ive wrote been yet)  
> But regardless thank you for being patient and I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter!!


	8. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds herself in a different situation, one that she can't even explain herself.

Rey woke up, unaware of where she was. She couldn't see but, she knew her surroundings were unfamiliar. The bed was harder than hers, and the air smelt very artificial, almost if it was from a generator. The girl sat up, causing a light to sensor itself on.

“I am glad to see that you are well.”  
Hearing that voice made her remember everything that happened the night before, her eyes darted to the sound. There he was, standing in the pocket that the door was in, watching her. She wondered if he was there the entire time she was asleep.

“What do you want from me?”

“You were lost, that’s why I came to you. You were calling out to me. You are strong with the force, and I want to help you. I need to” He replied, Rey scoffed, getting off of the bed and walked toward him. 

“You want to help me? After everything you’ve done, you want to help me?” She was enraged, and that flame controlled her enough to where she didn’t even realize that she was less than a foot away from him, craning her neck.

“You didn’t leave me when I took us out of that camp you call home.” He paused, “It’s almost like you wanted to come with me.” Ren breathed, audible through his mask.

Rey furrowed her brow at the remark. Not knowing what to say, she walked back to the bed and sat down, looking away from the masked man. Rey didn’t know why she came with him. She could have easily ran away or called for help, but she came quietly. Why?

“You’re conflicted.” He said, prying into her head.

Rey didn’t look up, “Get out of my head.” 

“You need me.”

\----------

This whole situation caught everyone by surprise. Even after reviewing the surveillance video. ”This doesn’t make any sense.” Finn exasperated, pacing around the room, “It’s like she just walked out with him.”

“She wouldn’t do that.” Poe remarked, leaning back in his chair, exhausted from being woken up in the middle of the night. 

“I’m going to find her.” Poe said, making Finn stop his circle, he turned the chair around to make the other look him in the eyes.

“Are you crazy? I’m not letting you go out there, it’s too dangerous.” He paused, “I don’t what, what happened to them, happening to you.” Finn looked out the window to the scrapped ships being brought in. “I don’t want you to be another name on a memorial, for this stupid war. I love you too much.” Finn breathed hard, not realizing that was their first ‘I love you’ but Poe did. The tired man got up out of his chair, walking towards the other, pulling him in. “I love you too.” He sighed. “We are sitting ducks right now, if we do nothing, who knows what could happen next?”

“I… I know. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been 45 million years since the last update huh?  
> I am soooo sorry about that, I wrote myself into a corner and life got the best of me this past year. I really want to start working on this again!  
> Thank you so, so much for the kudos and support with this piece. 
> 
> -  
> if you like my writing, please come visit my blog the-second-order on tumblr, I take requests for Star Wars, DCEU, Harry Potter, etc. (I need other shit to focus on too!)  
> But if you really want me to continue this, please send in a sujection on where YOU think this fic should go.


End file.
